


【kikuo x siku】《因今夜而生的梦》

by TheanineHY



Category: kikuo, siku
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheanineHY/pseuds/TheanineHY
Summary: 正说着曲绘的问题，那家伙突然贴了上来。





	【kikuo x siku】《因今夜而生的梦》

**Author's Note:**

> ●设定sk同居，是合作伙伴+恋人关系。  
> ●设定siku年龄稍长于kikuo。非血缘关系姐弟。  
> ●二人心智成熟，但在恋爱中会撒娇。

……本来是非常稀松平常的一个晚上。天气逐渐变暖的春天，二人洗漱完毕后趴在床上闲聊。那家伙要出新专了，但总有几个地方不满意，以至于周边开放贩售将近一年，CD还没发行。

“音乐的事，我只能给出业余建议哦……。”siku看着歌词拟稿说。

kikuo笑了：“那也没关系啦。……好像听谁说过，音乐是流动的图画呢。”

“是吗？这话从你口中引用出来可真是令我惊讶呢。”siku把视线从歌词上移开，抬眼看着他。

两人目光交汇的这瞬间，siku感到了一丝不对劲。

“喂……？”

“姐姐……”

“今天身体不舒服吗？要不要我来帮你看看。”说着siku坐到kikuo身边，用手轻轻贴在他额头，“是发烧了吗？”

这时kikuo突然抓住siku手腕把她按在床上，然后贴上她的身体。

“我好热，我好热，一整天都好难受，姐姐帮帮我……”

他猛地咬住siku耳垂，声音却是软的，

“求你了……。”

 

 

一根，两根，三根手指。现在有三根手指在siku体内翻搅。siku忍不住地颤抖，两只手都用来捂住脸了。

他碰到了某一点，siku发出舒服的叹息声。但kikuo只是绕着那一点打转，偶尔擦边。siku难耐地扭动着。

“讨厌啊你。”从捂着脸的手下面发出了小声的抗议。

“哈……姐姐虽然说着好讨厌，可是却在不停地动腰呢……”

“真是下流的女人啊。”他趴在siku耳边说，一字一顿地。

siku难为情地把头扭到一边，恰好露出白净纤细的脖颈。这一举动让kikuo更兴奋了。

“姐姐这样可是主动送上门哦。”

说着便开始亲吻siku的脖颈，从锁骨一路向上。siku被这温热的气息搔得痒入骨髓，发出小声的哼哼表示抗议。kikuo只觉得小腹发紧，快要忍不住了。

“姐姐的声音变得奇怪了呢。是因为太舒服了吗？快说好舒服。快说。”kikuo在她耳边说。哈出的热气让她身心都痒。

siku脸更红了。

“快说。”

“唔……好舒服……嗯……”

 

因为前戏充足，所以进入时没有特别困难。但kikuo还是十分小心，不时地问siku疼不疼。动起来的时候，siku生理性的泪水也被kikuo轻轻地用手指拭掉了。

其实这家伙是个温柔的人呢。

水声越来越大，快感冲击着两人的大脑，粉刷上一层又一层鲜艳的颜色。在快乐的浪潮中，siku抿紧双唇，努力不让喘息漏出来，而kikuo则像一个十足的话痨。

“姐姐你好热……里面和外面都热。”

“姐姐一副要哭出来的表情，真是可爱呢……”

“姐姐为什么不让自己发出声音呢……我想听听姐姐的声音……哈……”

“哈……姐姐的……里面……用力地……用力地……吸着我的东西呢……我就像被花瓣紧紧包裹的花蕊一样……”

他梦呓般说着话。

 

交合的地方变成了一个漩涡。以某一点为源，向四周辐射美妙的淡彩色。  
最终整个房间内都荡漾着缥缈的粉色气息，仿佛连忧郁和痛苦都烟消云散了。

 

kikuo抱住siku的头，近乎疯狂地吻她。舌头撬开她的牙齿，侵入口腔。siku感到一阵阵眩晕，可是身体像棉花糖一样软，一点儿反抗的力气也没有。为什么要反抗呢？他是甜的——在他那里，她也是甜的。

在这激烈的亲吻中，siku快要窒息，也无法挣脱。她感到自己大脑中的理智正在和氧气一起被这个吻吸走。上面和下面都紧密地结合在一起，siku感觉自己像跳海的人，心甘情愿地沉没在这温热中。

 

“哈啊……不行了……不行了……姐姐……姐姐……快叫我的名字……”

“ki…ku…o……kiku……o……啊………”

二人一起到达高潮。身和心都被温热的液体填满了。

然后趴在siku身上。没有拔出。

“……喂，你不会打算就这么插着吧……”siku推推他的脑袋。

“我们还可以保持这种姿势去浴室清理呢。”

说着他把siku抱了起来，走向了浴室。


End file.
